


The Short Afterlife of Desmond Miles

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Short Tales of the Modern Brotherhood [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Desmond didn't know what was going on at first. He died-then there was this bright light-and now he is stuck in Abstergo again. Well...not exactly. He just wishes that someone would have told him that he was a dad before he went off to sacrifice himself.





	The Short Afterlife of Desmond Miles

There was nothing really...

Not that he had been religious or was you know expecting an afterlife with whoever invented liquor and the God of Bartenders. But still there was nothing. Just darkness, and warmth, and then he feels something grab him. What could possibly be grabbing him? He didn't exactly exist anymore. Or at least his body didn't exactly exist anymore. But the pull, that little grab, it just kept getting worse and then...

He opened his eyes.

Oh...well fuck me. Abstergo. Huh, even in the afterlife fucking Abstergo of all things is there. 

* * *

Desmond wandered for a bit, looking around the large weapon filled dome, with a large claw at the center...wait a minute...is that an Animus?

He kind of wanders how long he has been dead. Because this doesn't seem like anything in his time. And if that is the Animus then who is attached to it?

It looks to be a little girl. No older than ten, maybe eleven, twelve? You know what, he just settles with eleven. She is tan, which is surprising considering how everyone here is as pale as vanilla ice cream is white. Her hair is short, brown, but its the eyes that draws him in.

Those are his eyes... __oh _fuck_

* * *

So, he didn't exactly plan on being a dad. 

In all honesty he had to stand there for a good thirty minutes just trying to remember who the mom could be.

Was she really his kid?

He stares at her, studies her.

The lady controlling this Animus session calls her Subject Seventy.

Seventy? What. The. Hell. When he had been in Abstergo's grasp they only had what, seventeen? 

This revelation of course ended with Desmond wondering just why the hell was he here. Why could no one see him. How did a woman sleep with him in order to have a kid. How did Abstergo get so many test subjects. Where was Shaun? Or Rebecca? Dad, you there? No.

It's kind of depressing in a way, but maybe he isn't exactly alone anymore.

* * *

"You can see me."

"Yes."

"And what am I to you exactly because I can't remember getting laid."

"Are you always like this?"

"Do you always dodge questions?"

"I perfer the Italian."

"Your saying you like Ezio more than me?"

"You obviously haven't met yourself have you?"

"Damn you probably are my kid."

* * *

Her name is Callie, and she is ten.

She is also an asshole who likes Ezio more.

That, and she complains alot...

Desmond didn't really know what to think. I mean, what if you died, and woke up just to realise that your basicly the Bleeding Effect. It wasn't what he was expecting, but he supposes he'll have to live with it.

Then there is the fact that he is a dad. He can't really remember, and Callie doesn't speak of a mother. But Desmond supposes it could be worse. 

* * *

He doesn't really know whats happening. Until light fills his vision and he realises that he is nothing more than the Bleeding Effect again.

Callie is there, but Abstergo isn't, and she looks older somehow.

"Hey kid." He mutters, and she looks up at him as if he is a ghost. Then again, Desmond wasn't exactly alive now was he.

"Desmond. I'm sorry. I told them not to put me in there, but they wouldn't listen!" Callie cries out, and Desmond feels like a shitty parent...a shitty dead parent. "Who? What did they-"

He really shouldn't have turned around because there is that same old Animus that he used to lay in. There's his dad, much older, almost too old. Then there is Shaun who looks as if he has seen better days. Then finally there is Rebecca, who has changed the most in his mind. She wears glasses now, her once short hair is longer than Lucy's had been, and she is in a wheelchair...

Desmond frowns, he doesn't really understand, not really, but then the three of them are looking at Callie. A crying teenager curled up in the corner. 

"Are you seeing him? Is my son here?" William ask, and Desmond wants to ask why. Why would they do this to someone? To Callie, his Callie, even if she still must like Ezio after all of these years. "Y-yes." Callie says, sobbing, and then he realizes it. They had triggered the Bleeding Effect, obviously, for him to be here, but they must have forced her into the Animus. 

"Tell them I'm sorry." Desmond says, and she does, and he hopes that she can forgive him.

Taking over her body is odd. He is not sure how he knew how to do it, but he dodges William and Shaun. Dodges the darts that are shot at him. 

He gets Callie away, far away, and he isn't sure where exactly he can take her. Where would his daughter be safe in a world like this?

Pulling away, Desmond wants to catch her, but he is dead and the dead have limits. The limits fucking suck too, but then again your dead.

* * *

 

"Desmond?"

"Yeah kid."

"Why did all of this happen to me?"

"I'm sorry. Just promise me something?"

"Yes?"

"Never have kids."

* * *

The next time Desmond sees the light of the earth again the room he appears in is nothing like anything he has ever seen before.

Callie is there.

She is old.

She is dying.

And Desmond doesn't really understand. Not really. Then again he was always really bad at these things.

She is alone, watching him, no kids, judging by the photos she has.

At least she is good at keeping promises.

* * *

"Desmond?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I lied. The italian wasn't my favorite."

"Really?"

"It was Connor. Haytham and Altair are close seconds."

"Fuck you, you ass."

"When I die I plan on kicking yours."

"Damnit your really my kid aren't you?"

"Desmond I'm 98, it's been years, and you're still asking yourself that?"

"Oh. Right."

* * *

He knows when she goes.

He is with her, holding her hand, wondering if maybe if he had lived they could have been a real family. With Rebecca being the fun aunt and Shaun playing soccer mom of the year.

But there is no time for what ifs.

Because as soon as she is gone, Desmond goes with her.

* * *

Maybe he'll finally meet the God of Bartenders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you all liked it!


End file.
